


Kaito VS Literally All Of The Programs In His PC

by Mahoustar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Kaito doesn't speak but his Aibou (the Master) does, This is just gonna be random shenanigans, This is what happens, When you're a Vocaloid and technically alone and really bored, not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: So, Kaito's on my computer. But this takes place in another universe where he had his own thought process and I own many games on said PC (with enough room to safely use Piapro and other engines). Well.. uh.. I hope he doesn't destroy the hard drive.
Kudos: 4





	Kaito VS Literally All Of The Programs In His PC

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Alan Becker(the Animator)'s Animation VS Minecraft series. Check out his channel if you wish!

A certain familiar blunette manages to climb out of the files icon in the desktop, and lands on the bottom bar. He decides to look around the PC, mainly because it'll be where he's staying. He then comes across an icon in the tool bar, and he picks it up. Minecraft's hotbar then appears above him, and he scrolls around for a little while before putting it back. He then takes a few steps away from it, before picking it up again and taking out the dark blue wool and lapis blocks from the hotbar and putting the icon back.

A few hours pass, and the PC's owner opens up the screen to see the little house her Vocaloid built on the desktop. She then laughed a little, noticing it was all made of blue blocks. "Well.. time to get to work, Kaito."

The Vocaloid perked up, and got off of the minecraft bed as his aibou opened up Piapro Studio for them to start working on learning the controls. A few hours later, she left and let her Vocaloid have a break from practice.

He then went back to the house, and noticed there was a couple of icons in the window's view. Maybe he'd explore the rainbow one tomorrow.. or maybe the dot that said something in English letters.


End file.
